The present invention relates to a device and method for a functional test of one wind turbine generator plant and a wind power system.
Wind turbine generator plants, particularly plants whose power is several megawatts, are provided with a complex control and regulation nowadays. Apart from having the individual assemblies comprised in the wind turbine generator plant which, in turn, themselves constitute complex systems the wind turbine generator plants include a sophisticated control software. The control determines how to operate the wind turbine generator plant, which operating conditions are admissible, which events and states are faulty, and the way the system reacts to such faults. In addition to providing operational safety and smooth operation of the wind turbine generator plant, a centralized function of the control software is to optimize the wind yield and service life of the system. Various approaches for checking the control are known. One of those approaches is a formal verification of the control process during which both control functions and control algorithms are formalized and are depicted onto interpreted Petri nets or by Net Condition/Event Systems, for example. Verification is then performed by analyzing the nets or systems. Such verification techniques are suitable, in particular, to discover non-satisfied switching conditions, contradictions in the flow of control, and non-determined control conditions.
Another approach which can be chosen to complete the verification of the control consists in testing the control. What is understood by testing here is to allow the control software to run under certain conditions, the aim being to detect errors.
Wind turbine generator plants, as complex systems, not only imply the need to make a functional test of the control, but also that for an appropriate functional test for the sub-systems of the wind turbine generator plant. The plants specifically include the rotor, transmission, generator, pitch system, azimuthal system, mechanical braking system, and hydraulic system. Those plants also imply the need to test the functionality of individual plants for specific purposes. What is specifically necessary for wind power systems is a functional test of the wind power system control and regulation in an interaction with all wind turbine generator plants comprised in the wind power system, operating equipment such as transformers, cables or overhead power lines, as well as the medium-voltage and high-voltage switchgears at the network junction point of the wind power system.
It is the technical object of the invention to provide a method of a functional test for a wind turbine generator plant or for a wind power system which allows to reliably test the system control.